


Kidnapping for Mother

by StephanieRitaClark (StephirothWasTaken), StephirothWasTaken



Series: Whumptober 2020 [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Doctors, Flash Fic, Gen, Guns, Hostage Situations, Knives, Shoot the Hostage, Whumptober 2020, insane patients
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephanieRitaClark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephirothWasTaken
Summary: A psychologist comes into work to find a strange hostage situation.
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Series: Whumptober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949482
Kudos: 1
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Kidnapping for Mother

Jun had not expected to come into work today and find a madman racing through the hospital, brandishing a knife. The madman used to be a comatose patient, and now he was wide awake, streaked with the blood of the patients and nurses he had stabbed. As a psychologist, he was no stranger to mental illness, not even the dangerous kind, but this was beyond anything even he had trained for.

The ex-comatose man had snatched a young blond, someone he recalled who checked on his sickly mother every week, and he held two blades—a scalpel to the boy’s throat and a knife to his stomach. He screamed, pressing the blades closer, and the boy whimpered. All the staff in the room lifted their hands higher in the air, trying to placate the man long enough for the authorities to arrive.

With blood rushing in his ears, Jun spoke to the man, drawing his wide eyes to him, and he tried not to flinch. When the man yelled about taking the boy to his “real mother”—whatever that meant—and raised his knife, ready to plunge it through the boy’s stomach.

Jun flinched at a loud bang, and blood exploded from the boy’s shoulder. The man dropped the blades out of shock, and as the boy tumbled forward, clutching his wound, he could see the hole in the man’s chest. Doctors and nurses in the room rushed to help the boy, the man’s only living victim, and the man.

Jun finally looked outside, where he spotted the police car. The man muttered more things about angels and “Mother,” and he collapsed, chest heaving as his lungs filled with blood.

**Author's Note:**

> This is day sixteen of Whumptober2020! I'm not behind, but I'm not ahead, which is a tad disppointing. Life has me a little burnt out.
> 
> I am also posting these on [tumblr](https://stephanieritaclark.tumblr.com/post/630815305413902336/whumptober-2020-masterlist) and [tapas](https://tapas.io/series/In-Unsafe-Hands).
> 
> These prompts will also be used in a full-length novel that I am writing as well. It will have some nasty eldrich stuff that I'm excited to write about. You can stay up to date on that by signing up to my newsletter, which will also allow you to have a free short story called "Witch."  
> [Click here for the newsletter.](https://www.stephanieritaclark.com/sign-up/)


End file.
